The present disclosure relates generally to a method of selecting objects displayed on a display screen and, more specifically, to a method, device and computer program for indicating, selecting and acquiring an object when the object is some distance from the object indicating means.
In recent years, many different information processing devices have been developed that include touch panels. A touch panel can be used to intuitively manipulate information through direct contact with the display. Also, a single hand can be used to select and manipulate objects. However, when there is some distance between the object to be touched and a finger, the device may have to be held a different way and another hand may be required to make the selection.